minecraftconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons exist in the Overworld and come in four different varieties. Varieties Stone Stone dungeons are very similar to typical Minecraft dungeons. They have one to two rooms, with walls and ceilings lined with cobblestone. The floor is a mix of cobblestone and moss stone. Each room has one to two chests and one monster spawner. The spawners for connected dungeons are always the same. These dungeons have no bosses, and can easily be cleared with iron equipment. Loot Mobs Zombie (50%) Skeleton (25%) Spider (25%) Silver Silver dungeons are larger than typical Minecraft dungeons but similar in design. They have three to six rooms. The floors and ceilings are a special Silver-plated Stone Brick. Walls are a mixture of Silver-plated Stone Brick, Cracked Silver-plated Stone Brick, and ordinary Stone Brick. The last room is always larger and may contain a boss. If there is a boss, it must be beaten before the loot can be taken. The walls, floors, and ceilings are impossible to destroy until the last room is cleared. Each room has its own spawner type, although they may reoccur. Normal rooms have one to two chests while the last one has two to six. Loot WIP Mobs Regular Mobs Zombie (40%) Skeleton (25%) Spider (25%) Creeper (10%) Bosses Skeleton Knight Gold Unlike Stone and Silver dungeons, Gold dungeons are substantially different from the typical dungeons. They have anywhere between five and twelve rooms, and usually have two floors. The staircase doesn't count as a room. All Gold dungeons have a boss. Rooms may have between two and four chests and one and two monster spawners. Monster spawners in rooms may be mismatched but are likely to be the same kind of mob. The final room contains between four and ten chests in it. Floors, walls, and ceilings are made of Gold-plated Stone Bricks, although rooms may randomly have Chiseled Gold-plated Stone Bricks. Loot WIP Mobs Regular Mobs Zombie (25%) Skeleton (25%) Spider (20%) Creeper (15%) Demilich (10%) Skeleton Knight (5%) Bosses Golem Lord Diamond Diamond dungeons are by far the rarest dungeons. Similar to Gold dungeons, they aren't especially similar to typical dungeons. They have anywhere between nine and fifteen rooms, and may have two or three floors. In the case of a third floor, it's always the staircase, a normal room, and the final room. All Diamond dungeons have a boss, and unlike Silver and Gold dungeons, it's always the same boss. Rooms may have between three and four chests and always have two monster spawners that are different from each other. All rooms past the third have some measure of gimmick or trap, including trapped chests and tripwire traps. While these traps aren't deadly, they are annoying and will make dealing with the mobs much harder. Floors and ceilings are made of Diamond-studded Stone Brick. Walls are primarily that with some Double Mithril Slabs mixed in as well. The final room always has 16 chests. Loot WIP Mobs Regular Mobs Zombie (15%) Skeleton (20%) Spider (25%) Creeper (20%) Demilich (10%) Skeleton Knight (5%) Metal Slime (5%) Boss Agent of Herobrine Category:Structures